Harry Potter and The Soul Dragons
by Syret
Summary: Harry has help from Severus' unknown family and the Soul Dragons and he finds out the Veil isn't what it is know to be. Chapter 8 has been edited might want to update.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and The Soul Dragons**

**By Moondancer**

Chapter 1 Finding Dawn

"Sir, request permission for an unlimited furlough for Ethan and myself, Sir," said Vin Colin.

"Why?" asked Commander Fin.

"I can't explain, but it has something to do with the _episodes_ that we have been having. We feel an urge to go overseas."

"Furlough denied. I have an assignment for you two."

"But, Sir!" Vin exclaimed.

"You and Ethan will leave in the morning to search for someone whom I believe can help you. Then you will leave for England and possibly on into Scotland. Dismissed."

Vin looked at his Commander as though he wanted to argue, but knew better. After Vin left, Commander Fin smirked and turned to his fire floo. "Hogwarts: Headmaster Dumbledore's Office," he paused waiting for an answer. When he saw a head, he said, "Albus, help is on its way."

**One week later.**

"There she is again. Are you sure that she's the one we need?" Ethan asked Vince again.

"You know, I'm getting real tired of you doubting me. The Commander didn't say if who we were looking for was a woman or a man. He just said that I would know. Something about our 'magic' would know, and I feel her power surging towards me."

Ethan smirked, "Whatever. Who would have thought that the old man would have it in him to send you searching for your soulmate? Better yet…know where to find her. You're lucky that your soulmate is a woman. Trace didn't have that kind of luck." Now laughing he slapped his brother on the back. "It's still hard to believe that that womanizer's soulmate was the same gender. So, how are you going to approach her?"

"I don't know. I guess the direct approach is best," Vin grimaced. "I have a feeling this is going to be difficult." Ethan laughed again watching the young woman pause at a store window again.

The woman glanced in the window and finally saw who was following her, two handsome men watching her intently. Making a snap decision, she headed into her regular workout gym, a place called 'Heaven on Earth'. The owner has a sick sense of humor on what heaven means. To me heaven is not blood, sweat and tears, which is what Varian demanded at every workout.

"Hey, Varian!" Dawn called out as she breezed through the door. "I've got a couple of reprobates following me. Should I hex them before or after I find out why?"

Varian's laughter rolled over her. "Honey, it's no wonder you aren't married or spoken for. Hexing people left and right all because they look like they've been following you."

"Varian, I haven't met a man whose ass I can't kick. I want a partner not a wimp, and this isn't my usual paranoia," Dawn replies as she stripped down to her usual workout clothes. "These guys have been following me for three days. I've managed to lose them for the last two days, but I can't seem to shake them off today.

Varian turned serious quickly "Hex now, ask questions later." Just then Ethan and Vin walked into the gym. They started towards Dawn and Varian when suddenly, a look of extreme pain cross their faces and they collapsed to the floor. "What the hell?" Varian exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Blood Calling Blood

Severus Snape curled up in a ball of pain as Lord Voldemort hit him with yet another _Cruciatus Curse. _Just before Severus submerges into unconsciousness, he mentally calls out "_Help me!"_

Vin and Ethan awoke 15 minutes later to find Varian and Dawn kneeling beside them. Dawn was quietly chanting over them, every now and then telling Varian to shut up. "What happened?" Vin hoarsely asked.

"That's what I'd like to know. There's been a draining of your power, but it is rapidly returning. You know this is the first time I've had grown men fall at my feet without me hexing them or kicking their ass first." Dawn looking up at Varian as she said this last part, then she glanced back at Vin. "Do you do this very often?"

Vin grinned at her "Unfortunately it's been happening more and more lately. I'm Vince Colin and that lump over there, is my brother Ethan" he said holding his hand out to Dawn.

"Dawn Draeheart and Varian Boade". Dawn gripped Vin's hand and helped him stand up. She saw that Varian was helping Ethan up. "So…," looking Vin straight in the eyes "why have you two been following me? And let me tell you right now the answer had better be good because I deal with stalkers very harshly."

Ethan laughed, looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow and said "Why, Vin, I do believe you're psychic. Didn't you say that you had a feeling this was going to be difficult?"

"Shut up bonehead." Then he sighed heavily and looked at Dawn, "Is there someplace we can talk privately?"

Dawn looked deep into the dark brown (almost black) eyes, studying him; measuring him. Then she looked at his lean frame with short black hair and said "Only if you defeat me in a sparing match of my choice." Vin raised an eyebrow and looked over the sinewy body.

"You're on, and I promise to take it easy on you."

Fire flew from the woman's eyes, then she spoke softly, "Don't." and proceeded to walk over to the matted floor and started stretching. When she decided she had released enough tension from her muscles, she took a defensive position and wagged a finger in a come here motion. Vin's mouth dropped; the last thing he expected her to choose was hand to hand combat. Then he closed his mouth and stepped into the ring. The last conscious thought he had was, "Damn but she's sexy," and then she attacked.

An hour and a half later two people were winded, three people were astounded that the match ended in a draw, and one person was laughing his ass off because Dawn had finally met her match in more ways than one. Varian walked over and handed the duelist's each a towel and a bottle of water and grinned at Dawn, "Looks like you've finally met a man whose ass you can't kick." He walked back to where Ethan was sitting and said over his shoulder "Do you want to shower before or after the talk?"

Dawn muttered "Kiss my ass Varian" as she stalked into the locker room for a shower. Varian looked at Vin and Ethan, "She loves me, can't you tell."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 First Mission Accomplished

Vin and Ethan were glaring at Varian and Dawn. "He," pointing at Varian, "has to leave. He is NOT going to be part of this discussion."

"If you want MY cooperation, he STAYS. There is nothing that you can say to me that you can't to him." Dawn glared back at them not giving any ground away.

"She's stubborn and pigheaded, just perfect for you." Ethan whispered to his brother, but not quietly enough.

"SHUT UP!" came flying back at him from two different directions. Varian sat back in his chair, studied the pair arguing and thought to himself 'No way am I going to miss one minute of this courtship.' Then he stood up and placed his hands firmly on the desk and stated calmly, "Where Dawn goes I go. Just think of me as your chaperone. Now would ONE of you please explain WHY you've been following Dawn around!"

Ethan quietly said "Commander Fin sent us to find her."

Dawn's head whipped around to focus on Ethan, "What did you say?"

"Commander Fin sent us. Do you have a problem with that?" asked Ethan.

"Yes." Dawn snapped then she disapperated.

Ethan studied Vin's stunned face, "That went well don't you think?" While Varian muttered to himself "I hate it when she does that, right in the middle of a good conversation." Then he looked at the Colin's and told them not to go anywhere that she would be back, eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Second Mission

Dawn apperated from 'Heaven on Earth' and right into Commander Fin's office even though there were anti-apperation wards that reviled the ones around Hogwarts. "What's wrong? Are you OK? Mom?" she asked in a panicky voice.

"You all have your orders. You'll leave in the morning, 5:00 a.m., using muggle transportation, in other words you'll be flying TransAir. Dismissed." Commander Fin then turned to Dawn and enveloped her in a hug. "Calm down, and HOW do you do that? No one is supposed to be able to apperate into this building, let alone my office." He wondered out loud and then replied to her question, "Your Mother and I are just fine. I just need your help with something."

"Then why did you send the dynamic duo to find me? Why didn't you contact me directly? Having those 'rons' (meaning moron's) tell me that they were sent by you led me to believe that you were injured in some way."

"I sent the Colin twins because I needed some time to get things organized, and to set things in motion. Hence, your help is needed. Ethan and Vince have been having 'episodes' during missions that have put not only their lives, but the lives of their compatriots at risk. Albus Dumbledore believes he knows what the problem is. What I need to know is how would you like to be a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Scotland? You want me to go to Scotland? Dad, you are out of your mind!" Dawn exclaimed. "All anyone has to do is take one look at me and they will know I'm related to the Malfoy's. I really don't want that type of attention."

"As much as I love your platinum blonde hair, IF you take this job, it WILL have to go. Your eyes though, they are more blue than grey. Malfoy's eyes tend to be more silver than blue, so that won't have to be changed." Fin circled around Dawn while pursing her "Luckily you have my build and not your mother's; otherwise, there's no way you could do this. Change your hair to a golden brown; it will go well with your complexion."

"Do what?" curiosity piqued. "Besides teaching what do you have in mind? "

"Dawn, you're our cover to get into Hogwarts. There you'll try to sway your cousin to the side of light. And you will help teach Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter how to survive."

"I was right. You are out of your mind," She said in an amazed voice. Then she looked at Commander Fin and grinned, "Survival training or hand to hand combat?"

Fin laughed, "I knew you would do this for me. As for the training, it will probably be both. You leave in the morning, with, as you called them, the dynamic duo and a few others. I know, I know you work alone, but not this time. This is too dangerous and there is too much at stake. By the way, you have my blessings; Vince is a good guy. Now go, you have a lot to do. You leave at 5:00 a.m."

Dawn groaned, "You know I'm not a morning person." She paused and asked "What do you mean I have your blessings? Nothing, I repeat, nothing is going to happen with Vince and myself, he's a jerk." With that said she apperated back to 'Heaven on Earth'.

"We leave at 5:00 a.m., TransAir, don't be late." Dawn stated as she picked up her gym bag and left three bemused men staring after her.

Ethan looked at Vince staring after Dawn, "Well I guess this means she's going to help us. But I think she's going to fight you tooth and toe nail."

Varian started laughing and the twins, having forgotten that he was in the room, looked at him. "She's not only going to fight you tooth and toe nail, but she's going to make your life a living hell. That is one strong-minded, independent woman." Then he looked at Vince, "I wasn't kidding when I said that you are the first person (man or woman) that she couldn't defeat in hand to hand combat. Why do you think I'm tagging along on this little trip? You're already head over heels for her, and she is not going to make it easy."

Vin looked at Ethan and Varian's grinning faces and groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Draco sees the light

Draco Malfoy was all excited as he reread the invitation in his hand:

Draco,

Your Mother has given permission for you to spend two weeks with me this summer. Please contact me if you want to stay, and we will make further arrangements.

Your Godfather,

Severus Snape

P.S. We have much to discuss and I need your help with the research on my new potion.

Now that all the arrangements have been made, he was due to leave in just a few minutes. Narcissa Malfoy walked into Draco's room and thought 'my baby is grown up. How I want for him to be able to choose his own path in life.' Then she said out loud "All ready to go?"

Draco grinned at his mother, "Just waiting for the allotted time. Can't be too early, and I definitely can't be late. Sev hates anyone being late."

"Well, then come give me a hug, and you can go. The floo is set to let you in Severus' wards. Just owl me if there's anything you need while you're there."

"I will. Love you, Mom," he said while hugging Narcissa. "I love you too, son." Then Draco stepped back and grabbed some powder and said "Snape Manor". He stepped out of the floo and into his bedroom at Severus Snape's home. He unpacked his stuff knowing that Severus' wards would let him know that he was here. When he finished, he went searching for his Godfather, but was very surprised by what he found.

Lord Voldemort was furious with Snape. Potter had defeated him yet again. The potion that Snape had made to drain the prat's power didn't work as it was supposed to. Instead the boy's power had increased, so much so that Voldemort barely escaped the confrontation. He pointed his wand at Snape and said, "You have failed me for the last time. _Crucio_." He kept cursing Snape until he lapsed into unconsciousness, and then he let his followers continue to curse and beat the helpless man. Then he of demanded his second in command to, "See if he's dead." Lucius Malfoy bent over his son's Godfather and checked his pulse. He replied with a sneer, "Yes." Then Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters left, not seeing the young man standing in the shadows biting his hand to keep from crying out.

Draco made sure that they were all gone before he went to Severus. Tears rolling down his face as he turned Severus on his back, he dropped his head on Severus' chest crying out "No you can't be dead!" Draco lay there crying for several minutes before he realized that Severus' chest was now moving in slow shallow breaths. Stunned Draco fell back, "My God, he's alive." He staggered to his feet, turned to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and called his mother. "Malfoy Manor," impatiently waiting for one of the house elves to answer "Send Mother to Snape Manor with her healing potions NOW," Draco snapped to the elf that answered. He then turned back to Severus; he levitated him to the couch and started treating the wounds that he could.

Twenty minutes later Narcissa Malfoy slams through Snape Manor's front doors in perfect terrified 'mother' mode. "Draco! Where are you? What's wrong?" tears were rolling down her face unnoticed. Draco came running out of the parlor, grabbing her hand and pulling her back where he came from. All while he babbling incoherently about Lord Voldemort, his Father, Death Eaters and, Snape. Narcissa steps into the parlor whilst trying to decipher what her son was saying. She comes to a complete stop at her first sight of Severus, and then rushes to his side even as she is pulling her healing supplies out of their transport bag. Composing herself she casts a diagnosing charm to find out the extent of Severus' injuries. "Draco, can you tell me what happened? Please tell me that you didn't witness this taking place."

Draco started crying again as he tried to explain. "I came downstairs to find Severus. When I got down here I saw Lord Voldemort and several of his Death Eaters cursing him. They tried to kill him Mother; Father even told Lord Voldemort that he didn't have a pulse. Why would he do that to one of his followers? Even if they failed to accomplish their task, why would anyone do that to one of their own?"

"Pull yourself together son, I need your help if we are going to save Severus. When he is stabilized then we will discuss the Dark Lord." Narcissa conjured up a warm wet cloth and gently wiped blood away and coaxed Severus to swallow the 'healing potions'. "That is all I can do for the moment. I don't have any Calcimend for his broken arm and ribs," as she set his arm and bound his rib cage. Then she left to find a more comfortable room for Severus.

Suddenly the fire turned green and Harry Potter stepped out of the flames. "Professor, I'm here as ordered to resume Occlumency les…sons." Harry came to a stop in mid-step "Holy shite! Malfoy what happened?" as he stared at the bruised and battered unconscious form of Professor Snape.

Draco looked up at Harry his face still tear stained and replied in a strained voice "The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Before you ask, yes my father was in on this." Just then Narcissa Malfoy walked back into the room.

"Draco we need to move Severus somewhere more comfortable." She halted when she saw the bane of her son's existence standing in the room. "Harry Potter, what are you doing here?"

"Never mind what I'm doing here, how did you and your son get here?" Harry asked trying to get a handle on the situation. He was sensing new apperation wards around the manor, ones that had never been there before when he came for lessons. 

Surprisingly, Draco was the one who answered "I flooed into my room here this morning while all this was happening. I called Mother after the Bastards that did this left. I believe," looking at his Mother for confirmation, "Mother apperated here."

Harry paled hearing that, "We need to get out of here now! Draco, get your stuff." He then held out his wand and summoned Snape's house elf, Crabby. When Crabby appeared he asked the elf to get his masters stuff packed and bring it to Hogwarts. Narcissa just finished preparing Severus for transporting when Snape Manor's ward alarms went off; Draco came running into the room, his face paler than before.

"There's more Death Eaters coming. We have maybe five minutes before they are back in the house."

Narcissa looked at Harry "Harry, Draco support Severus between you." When the young men did as directed, she placed a hand on each of them and said to the "I'm going to apperate us out of here."

Harry looked at her like she was stupid. "We can't apperate from here, Snape told me that there's a nonapperating ward in place. He can't even do it. We will have to use my 'emergency only' Portkey that Dumbledore gave me." Harry touched the phoenix pendant around his neck and whispered "snickerdoodles". There was a familiar tug as they were pulled through, he tightened his grip on Snape determined not to injure him further when they reached their destination. Then suddenly they were in the Headmasters office in Hogwarts. The startled wizard immediately took in the situation and conjured a stretcher and levitated Snape onto it. "I take it today's lessons were a failure?" Dumbledore asked Harry with concern showing on his face, yet there was a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes and replied as he started taking Snape to the hospital wing moving at a brisk pace "You could say that. Malfoy why don't you tell Professor Dumbledore what happened before I got there." Everyone in the room looked at each other then followed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Hiding in Hogwarts

Professor Dumbledore leaned back in the comfy chair located in his office. "So let me see if I have this straight. Draco was to spend two weeks with Severus; in turn he witnessed Tom and his followers torturing Severus. He calls Narcissa who apperates to Snape Manner and stabilizes Severus. Then you, Harry, floo into the middle of this and when hearing that Narcissa apperated to the manor, decide that it was not safe. Harry how did you know it wasn't safe?" Dumbledore asked while stroking his beard as he usually does when pondering puzzles.

"Well, my scar was hurting before I left for my lessons, but I have gotten good enough at blocking that I couldn't see who was being attacked (truthfully I didn't want to see). When I walked in there was enough dark magic residue that I could sense 'new' wards up to alert of anyone apperating to the Manor. But, if what Malfoy said was true and Voldemort thinks that Snape is dead, why would he do that? Was this a test to see if any of his followers are traitors? And did we make a mistake by bringing him here?" Harry answered Dumbledore and then started pacing when he asked his last two questions (which was more thinking out loud than conversation). The Headmaster watched his young protégé try to wear out the floor in front of his desk before answering (the Malfoy's were still in the hospital wing with Severus and Madame Pomfrey).

"I believe this was a test of his followers and to see if Severus was truly loyal. If you, I, or anyone else from the order showed up to help him, he would know the truth. So sadly we have lost our spy in the enemy's camp. But you may have made a mistake in bringing him here. I don't have enough people here to protect the school during the summer. You know the school is warded, but Hogwarts draws some of its magic from the teachers and students. Truthfully I don't know if I can keep any of you safe." He continued to watch Harry's face as he was saying this, yet at the same time he was secretly measuring his power. "Harry are you feeling any different?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore with a stunned look as it all clicked into place. "That's why you would never let me stay during the summer isn't it? Never mind, stupid question, of course it is. What if we hide in an unplottable room here in the castle? Then if old Voldey sends someone to look they wouldn't be able to find us. And when school starts we could 'merge' with the crowd, so to speak." A minute later Dumbledore's last question soaked in and Harry glanced at him with a puzzled expression. "Not really, but I can sense things I couldn't before. Kind of like I know what's going to happen before it does. Oh! And wandless magic… I've been able to do a lot more of that here lately, if I concentrate on something that I want or wish for it suddenly there. It's been kinda cool, yet scary at the same time as I'm having trouble with accidental magic. But I've been working on controlling it with Snape after Occlumency lessons. Sir, have you ever heard of a wizard having magical Animagus? Snape swore he saw me turn into a dragon after one of my Voldey visions. "

Dumbledore looked at Harry with admiration "If you know of such a room it might work. At least until reinforcement arrives" while he digested the rest of what Harry said. Unless he was mistaken Harry was going to go through wizard puberty early, as in his seventeenth birthday. He was also becoming more 'Slytherin' in his strategies. "And yes Harry, I have heard of a wizard having magical Animagus forms, but it is extremely rare as is having more than one form. The last know wizard to have this was Godric Gryffindor. He, of course, was a Griffin, a lion, a bear, and a raven."

Harry looked astounded at all of this information and then he grinned and said "Of course I know of such a place to hide, do you want to know where it is? Or should I just move Snape, the Malfoys, and myself into this unplottable place?"

The Headmaster smiles at Harry "Do what you have to I will not ask what room or where, as far as I'm concerned you were never here. But Harry, you will have to put aside your differences with the Malfoy's, Severus will need a peaceful atmosphere to recover in."

As Harry left the Headmasters office to head to the fourth floor to the room of requirements to get things ready he said over his shoulder, "By the way, I have more than one Animagus form." He was still snickering at the dumbfounded expression on the headmasters face at his revelation when he went to get the rest of the 'unexpected' guests to take them to the room of requirements.

One hour later the four weary visitors were encased in a suite of rooms and Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey conveniently had no memory of having any visitors. A few hours later Lucius Malfoy showed up at the school, under the guise of business for the Board of Governors, the reviewing of the syllabus, curriculum and to make sure the school has adequate lodging to house the students, to search for the Potions Master and whoever helped him. Lucius, after a long search of the school and grounds comes up empty and has to return to a very angry Dark Lord. Unfortunately the Dark Lord has discovered who took Severus Snape's body away and reveals to an astounded Lucius that it was none other than his 'loyal' wife while torturing him with several different curses, when he was finished he gave him to his followers to play with.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Getting Along

Draco looked around the Room of Requirements in a daze. It was a suite of 4 bedrooms (each with its own bath) a kitchen, dining room, common room, a potions lab, library, and a workout room. "How did you know about this place Potter?"

"Call me Harry. It's the Room of Requirements, I've used it for several things, but mainly it is where we meet for the DA meetings." Harry had his hand on the door asking the castle to keep them from being plottable, and warding the door to open to no one until September 1st.

"It didn't look like this then." Draco said in a puzzled voice.

"Hence it being called the Room of Requirement," Harry said sarcastically, "It becomes whatever you need. We needed a safe place to live, that's what we got. Including a workout room for me and a lab for you and Snape, but you realize that as we are living together we are going to have to get along. That means putting all of our differences aside and starting over." Harry walked towards the couch in the common room and sat down. He looked to see if Narcissa was still with Snape and asked Draco in a low voice "So in light of what happened today; do you still want to be one of Voldemort's lackeys Malfoy?"

Draco glared at Harry, "That is what I would like to know as well." Narcissa's voice came from behind the two young men. "You do realize that we can never safely go home now don't you my Dragon? Our magical signatures were not erased before we left. The Dark Lord will know who helped Severus escape his vengeance once again, and his vengeance will turn to us. So DO you want to follow him son?"

"Do I look stupid to both of you? He turned on his own kind, a 'pureblood'. If he is such a pureblood lover why would try to kill one of the few purebloods left? Obviously the man is nutters." Draco looked at Narcissa "Truthfully Mother I haven't wanted to follow him for quite awhile now. His theories are so outdated it's pathetic. Besides there is scientific proof that pure bloodedness eventually leads to inbreeding and insanity. You do realize that even now ALL pure blood families are related in somehow? Cousins married to Cousins, even if they are five or six times removed, they are still related. I'm not of the mind that incest is best that some of the pure blood families are. Personally I think it's just plain sick. The Dark Lord unfortunately has already reached the insanity part." Harry's mouth hit the floor. This was the answer he was hoping for but didn't think he would get. Narcissa meanwhile was beaming proudly at her son.

"You have finally reached the age where I can tell you, and you have finally proven today that you ready to find the 'dragon's light keeper'." Narcissa's gaze encompassed both young men. "You both will be coming into your powers this year. I can sense it already happening to you Harry. You two will be connected in some way I'm sure. There is a prophecy in the Malfoy line about 2 of the 3 will be the dragons of light, 1of the 3 will be the keeper. In all there will be 6 involved. When this power emerges a symbol will appear on six involved. Know one knows what this symbol will look like, or who will be involved. My instincts are screaming that you two are part of this. My advice to both of you is, learn to work together, become friends if possible, and look for the keeper. Now I am tired, I'm going to go rest for awhile, KEEP AN EYE on Severus. If he gets any worse come get me immediately." With these parting words Narcissa left the room. Draco looked at Harry who cursing under his breath about yet another damn prophecy.

After Narcissa left the room Draco went to sit with Severus and Harry headed for the work out room to work off some frustrations. He charmed the dumb bells to automatically lighten if he couldn't get it back to the rest bars, as he didn't have a spotter. While he was working out (he started with bench presses) he kept muttering to himself. "Help Snape out, this is the third time this year I've helped save his bloody arse. I guess it's only fair, I mean how many times has he risked his life for me? He's really not all that bad once you get to know the real Severus Snape. I'm still having a hard time believing what he did while he was in America, if I hadn't seen the papers myself…." He moved to the next station and started in on 'flies'. "Now another damn prophecy, it's bad enough that it's Tom or me, NOW I've got to find the Dragon's light keeper! What kind of shite is that?" he asked himself as he moved to work on his legs. "Damn, I wish Sirius was here to talk all this over with. But it's my bloody fault that he's not, so I guess I'll just have to work my way through this myself." Harry started doing push ups when Draco walked in having heard his last comment about Sirius.

"Well, if you weren't such a Gryffindork rushing headlong into things without thinking things through then he would still be here wouldn't he." He said snarkishly, "After all the Boy Who Lived is never infallible or wrong now is he?"

"Shut up Malfoy! You don't have any ideal what my life has been like. You don't know the pressure that is on my shoulders. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO HAVE THE WHOLE BLOODY WIZARDING WORLD WATCHING YOUR EVERY MOVE! PEOPLE WHO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BLOODY FRIENDS TURN THEIR BACKS ON YOU AT THE DROP OF A HAT, AND THEN WHEN YOU'VE SAVED THEIR SORRY ARSES AGAIN THEY'RE YOU BEST FRIENDS!" Harry shouted. Draco stepped back and for the first time really looked at the young man standing before him. What he saw amazed him, here was a person only seventeen, yet swarming with power and eyes that (when you looked real close) showed the wisdom of one who has suffered loss and the pain of survival. He was looking into a face that felt guilty for living when so many had died for him. He saw before him the savior of the wizarding world that didn't want to be. He saw the face of a young man who wanted to be accepted as he is, not for who he is. It was then Draco decided that he would follow Harry's lead and try to make peace, silently pledging to help Harry however he was needed, to be his friend, but he wasn't going to put up with any of his shite.

"Sheesh get over yourself already Potter." Draco said as he looked away to study the room, as he turned back to Harry a fist connected with his jaw and the fight was on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Reinforcements Arrive

An exhausted crew of seven American trained wizards and witches walk off the plane and into customs. Vince has his arm around Dawn's waist and she is leaning slightly into him. Talking quietly they proceed through customs and into a cab, destination the Leaky Cauldron. Once there Ethan and Varian procured rooms for everyone.

Ethan watched Vin walk Dawn to her room, and muttered to Varian "I thought you said she would put up a harder fight than she has."

Varian smirked "She hasn't even started. False hope you know, lure them in them and then smash all hopes. She's cruel." Watching as she pushed Vin back and closed the door in his face. "Told you so, Ethan." Then he walked down to his room whistling. Vin stood looking at the closed door with a perplexed look on his face, then he smiled and whispered "Goodnight, love" and went to his and Ethan's room to plan strategies. Ethan looked up as Vin walked in, and couldn't stop the smirk that went across his face. "What are smirking about? Get everyone in here we need to plan." Vin snapped out in a no nonsense voice.

"Yes Sir, asshole sir!" Ethan quipped in an amused voice then he touched the charmed pendent on his collar and in a sarcastic manner said "All hands on deck! Captain Asshole wants to start recon efforts now." Within seconds the last three members of the American Black Ops Aurors were assembled in the twin's room snickering over Ethan's Captain Asshole comment.

Vince looked at Ethan and said in a snarkish manner "I'm not the least bit amused Dickhead." Then he looked at the members of the elite team, who quickly schooled their faces hiding their amusement at the two. "What information have you got on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Trace Kampher quickly spoke up. "It's an ancient castle magically reinforced with two foot thick stone walls, eight foot high windows (with unbreakable charms placed on them), stone floors also two foot thick. There are also dungeons, unplotable rooms, attics, secret passages and is over 600,000 square feet."

At this point Shaman Kampher (Trace's bond/soulmate) took over "This place is literally a magical fortress. There are nonapperating wards, nonglamour charms, and impenetrable charms to protect against blasting charms, curses and hexes. BUT there are no wards, other than confusing and ignorable charms, against muggles." Ethan and Vince looked at one another for a few minutes digesting what was said then each gave a slight nod of accordance.

"That's our way in then." Vin glanced at Ethan who took over.

"We'll need a lot of muggle equipment on this one. Blueprints of the castle, surveillance of said castle and grounds, and most important the number of professors, students, house elves, and in general how many people we will be dealing with."

"Once inside we'll use a combination of hand to hand combat and stunning hexes. No one is to be seriously hurt." Vin glared at Shaman saying that, "this is to be a coup, not a blood bath." The last member of the team took a pen and notebook out and started making a list of stuff they would need. Seeing this Vin nodded approvingly, they didn't call her Sharra the Scavenger for nothing. "Sharra, we'll need repelling gear, C-4 explosives, our new invisibility potion, the antidote, healing potions, and most importantly blueprints. We have until 7:00 p.m. September 1st to put this together."

Sharra looked at Vin and Ethan, "That's less than a week away and I think you two left out two problems." She smiled at their confused expressions, "5' 6", brunette, blue eyes, muscular build, 6'2" blond, hazel eyes… ring any bells?"

"Don't worry about them" Vin started to say but was interrupted by Ethan.

"Your right, do we let them know what we are planning or keep them out. I don't know about the rest of you, but I vote we keep them in the dark. After all we really don't know if we can trust them." Just then someone knocked at the door. Ethan cast a transparency charm to see who was knocking. "It's Varian. Let him in." Sharra, who was closest to the door, opened it and had to quickly catch the package that was tossed at her.

"Dawn thought you might find this stuff useful. Oh, you can forget about using C-4 explosives. Hogwarts is charmed against muggle explosives, you know in case some idiot decides to get rid of the castle ruins that they see. Goodnight." With that Varian left. A confused Sharra handed the package over to Ethan.

"What could she be giving us that we would need?" Sharra asked.

Ethan opened the package and gasped. "I don't believe it. How in the hell did she get this so fast? How did she know that we would need this, Vince?"

Vince started laughing, "I tried to tell you that we didn't need to worry about them. We are actually here to help them. Now I'm assuming that those are the blueprints to Hogwarts and employee and student lists?" Ethan nodded, "Good let's get to work. We'll also need background checks on EVERYONE." They then proceeded to divide assignments and worked late into the night.

………………………………………………………..

Dawn and Varian retired after delivering the package to the OP's team, deciding to get a fresh start in the morning.

The following days found them exchanging owls with Professor Dumbledore on exactly what subjects they would be teaching. When it was decided that they would teach not only hand to hand combat, and muggle survival training (for Dumbledore's selected few), they would also be doing Defense Against the Dark Arts (as he could not find a competent teacher) and Advanced Muggle Studies. Dumbledore had already selected the text books that they were to use and suggested they familiarize themselves with them. He also wanted to meet with them outside of Hogwarts and set up a meeting there at the Leaky Cauldron. Dawn had also been contacted by the World Wizengamot (wizards equivalent of the UN) to investigate some of the British Ministry actions, including the Veil, so she also had meetings scheduled with Minister Fudge.

Dawn looked at Varian over the stack of parchments she was looking through. "There is no way the two of us are going to be able to do all of this. This calls for plan B." She said with a grin at the thought of five war trained Aurors teaching.

Varian took in her grin, "You are evil. So when are you going to break the news to THEM?"

"I need to clear it with Dumbledore first, I also want to talk to him about combining most of this curriculum into one course and just call it Defense Class. Then I will break the news to our new 'friends' during the welcoming feast." She said laughing "I can just imagine the looks on their faces."

"All you want is a reason to work closely with your 'lover boy' Vince." Varian said slyly.

"Sod off Yakass! You know there is nothing going on there."

"Not because of lack of trying on Vince's part, you just keep shooting him down."

"That is rather fun!" she smirked, "The look on his face every time I shut him down. Although I must admit it is getting harder to resist him."

"I always thought that soulmates couldn't resist the pull that is between them. But then again, you are so stubborn that even if it was killing you, you wouldn't admit it." Varian said thoughtfully.

"What is it with all of you? Everyone keeps saying that we are soulmates, I'm not sure of that myself. Yes I feel a pull towards him, but I'm feeling something else too." Dawn looked over at the clock which said almost late for appointment. "Oh shit! I'm going to be late for my appointment with the Minister of Magic. See you later." With that she grabbed a briefcase and ran out the door just as she was. She rushed downstairs and flooed to the Ministry, as she walked to the wand registry desk she noticed all the strange looks she was getting. After getting a receipt for her wand she looked at the bored guard and asked "Could you inform Minister Fudge that Dawn Draeheart is here to see him? Oh yeah, I'll need my wand to conclude my business here, so could I have it back please." She lightly commanded with a hard smile on her face.

The guard looked at her with disdain, "Do you have an appointment? He is a very busy man and doesn't have time for drop-ins."

"I suggest you look or call or whatever it is you do to verify appointments and I suggest you do it now as you are making me late." Dawn snapped her patience at an end. At that moment Percy Weasley showed up asking if a Dawn Draeheart had shown up yet. Dawn turned around and looked at Percy and replied "That would be me."

Percy's mouth dropped as he took in the young woman's appearance. She was wearing blue jeans, a T-shirt, trainers and had her hair pulled up in a pony tail and through the back of a Red Sox ball cap. He looked down his nose at her "You're Dawn Draeheart?"

Dawn looked down and realized what she was wearing and mentally shrugged. "Yes as I answered you the first time I am Dawn Draeheart. You know, the American representative that was requested to report here and check on some things for the World Wizengamot," in her not taking any crap from anyone voice.

Percy involuntarily took a step back at the tone. "Well then," clearing his throat, "if you would follow me."

Dawn turned back to the guard with her hand held out "Wand please." Taking her wand she follows Percy to Minister Fudge's office.

"Welcome to England. I know things are different in America, but do you always dress like that for important meetings?" Minister Fudge asked in an offended voice.

"Minister Fudge I was sent here to work and this is what I wear when working. I apologize if my 'attire' offends you, but I could really care less. Now if you would be so kind as to escort me to the veil so I can check the wards and make updates." Fudge sputtered as Dawn walked towards the door not waiting on him. Fudge rushed after her and got ahead of her to give the impression of still being in charge. Dawn was having a hard time holding back her smirk as she watched the pompous ass that was the Minister of Magic in England. She then watched as Fudge talked with the Head of the Department of Mysteries, who in turn made sure everyone vacated the department. As the Department Head started to leave Dawn stopped her by asking her "Would you please stay, I may have some questions for you and need to show you some things." Then she looked at Fudge and spoke again "YOU can leave, the WW will give you the details that you'll need." She turned her back on him and walked towards the Veil "_Accio table_" was the only sound heard for a moment, and then there was the sound of stomping feet and a slamming of the door. At that point Dawn finally released the laughter that she had been holding in, she set her briefcase down on the table and looked at the woman who was to assist her and asked, "Is he always such a pompous, chauvinist asshole?" "Yes." Was the answer she heard before the other woman's laughter joined in. Dawn opened her briefcase and pulled out a vial of potion and a piece of parchment paper. She then asked Lyvette (the Head of Department of Mysteries) to cast an update spell on the parchment while she contacted the Guardian of the Veil.

"What do you mean Guardian of the Veil? I, everyone, thought that this was a portal to the dead!" Asked a very confused Lyvette.

"You mean to tell me that you are over this department and you don't know what exactly you are dealing with?" said a disbelieving Dawn, "Whoa, and I thought that I was kept out of the loop. Would you like me to explain what the Veil is?" At Lyvette's nod Dawn started explaining and proceeded to start opening the Veil by pricking every finger and the thumb of her right hand which she then placed in the indentions on the right side of the archway and said "_Porticuss_ _Entress"._ They both stood back and watched the center of the Veil swirl and slowly pull back to the sides of the archway and then a man appeared in the middle. "Joey!" exclaimed Dawn as she threw her arms around the man and gave him a hug and a kiss. "It has been too long. Lyvette, I would like you to meet Joseph Tannahill, Guardian of the Veil, Joey meet Lyvette the Head of the Department of Mysteries in Britain." Joseph and Lyvette nodded to each other.

"I assume there is a reason you summoned me dear cuz. Or did you just miss me so much that you pulled me out of my daily duties?"

"Joey you always did think too much of yourself. Of course I had a reason to summon you, as usual the World Wizengamot sent me. They need a list of everyone who has come through this portal in the last 15 years, and all paperwork that was sent with them. They also need the usual paperwork of deaths, causes of death, births, marriages, etc., etc. I need your help to strengthen these wards and place the accidental repelling charm on this entrance. For some reason this hasn't been done here. Oh yeah, there's a new magically update parchment to replace the ones that you're giving me, and your vial of magic enhancement potion."

"Let me go get those papers for you, and then we'll work on the wards. Give me 10 minutes." With that Joseph picked up the new parchment and vial and walked back through the portal. Twenty minutes later Joseph came back through the archway with several scrolls shrunken to fit into Dawn's briefcase. "That should be everything that they requested, if it's not," he paused with a grin, "you know where to find me. Now which ward do you want to work on first?" For the next two hours Dawn, Joseph and occasionally Lyvette worked on replacing and updating all of the wards guarding the Veil. They had just finished the last one, which was the accidental repelling charm when they felt the ministry building start shaking. Looking through the archway they could see the buildings shaking there too.

"Joseph, you had better get back there to make sure all of the portal wards held. If you need any help you know what to do." Just then a second quake hit, this time much stronger than the last, Joseph looked at Dawn who started gasping in pain as she clutched her forearm. As he looked at her, the aura around her started glowing in iridescent colors, and when a third quake struck Dawn collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

Lyvette looked at her two companions and told Joseph, "Go on, do what she told you, I'll take care of her. How do I close the archway?"

"I'll take care of that, but all you have to do is prick each finger and your thumb of your left hand, press them in the indentions on the left side of the archway and say _Porticuss Seallus."_ Joseph did as he was instructing and as he stepped back through the portal he said to Lyvette "Tell Dawn that I love her and to take care of herself." With that he disappeared and the archway was sealed again. Lyvette looked at Dawn, sighed and levitated her to a transfigured couch and tried to wake her. She was just about to give up when three very pissed off good looking men came bursting through the doors.

"What the hell did you do to her?" yelled Vince at the startled young woman.

"N-N-Nothing," Lyvette stammered out, "She collapsed clutching her arm just before the third quake hit. I've been trying to revive her ever since, but whatever happened she has magic rolling off of her in waves and is resisting any envinerating charms_."_ Lyvette heard Minister Fudge in the hallway, she quickly went over to the table shoved everything in Dawn's briefcase and sealed it. She had just handed it to Varian when Fudge walked in "Don't let go of that and don't give it to anyone but Dawn," She whispered, "Dawn doesn't like Fudge and doesn't trust him and that stuff is to important to fall into his hands." Varian gave Lyvette an odd look, but nodded his head in agreement. Vince picked up Dawn looked at Ethan and Varian, turned and walked past Fudge without a word, Ethan and Varian were right on his heels.

Fudge looked at Lyvette with narrowed eyes "I suggest you explain to me what happened here." He hissed at her angrily.

………………………………………………………..

Back at the Leaky Cauldron Vin and Varian were making Dawn comfortable on her bed when Vin noticed a tattoo on her right forearm. It was the form of a phoenix with a lighting bolt clutched in its claws and a dragon on either side of its wings. He ran his finger over it and felt the magic pulsing from it. "When did Dawn get a tattoo?" he asked Varian.

Varian gave Vin a confused look, "She doesn't have a tattoo. She said they were tacky looking when a person got old and wrinkly, not that they aren't cool when your young, but they don't age well."

Vin looked at Varian with a worried expression, "Well she has one now, look," and pointed at her arm.

Varian's face paled when he saw it, he looked up at Vin and said in a shaky voice, "I've got to get her to Hogwarts now. Don't worry about any of the defensive charms and wards at the school; we'll take care of any you can't get past. Help me get our stuff packed and I'll floo with her and let you know how she is doing." The room was then a flurry of activity as they started shrinking and accioing Dawn's stuff into her trunk. When Varian and Dawn's stuff was all packed and shrunken to fit into his pocket he through some floo powder in the fireplace and said "Dumbledore's office," while he waited he shifted Dawn over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, then a head appeared in the fire "Professor, we have a slight emergency here I need to bring Dawn there as quickly as possible. Will you open the floo wards for us?"

"Of course my boy, come on through," was the quite reply.

Varian looked at the special OP's team "You know where we're at if you need anything, see you on the first." With that he stepped into the floo with Dawn and disappeared.

Ethan looked at Vin who was visibly upset, "Well, that was weird."

Vin snorted "You don't know the half of it. What are we all standing around for we still have a job to do." He spun on his heel and headed out the door to run errands for the mission.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What is going on in here?" Narcissa Malfoy demands of the two young men exchanging blows and hexes. "I tell you to keep an eye of Severus and you come in here and try to kill each other." Seeing that she had neither of the boy's attention she activates a watering spell and douses both young men in ice cold water, which finally stops the fight. They looked up from the startling cold water into the furious eyes of Draco's mother. "I repeat, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? I left you to keep an eye on Severus and you two try to kill each other!" Draco and Harry looked at each other, each dripping with blood and water, began laughing hysterically. "**Would you two mind explaining WHAT is so funny?**" asked a highly agitated Narcissa.

Harry still laughing held is hand out "_Accio two towels," _catching the towels he handed one to Draco and replied to Narcissa, "We were just working out our differences, by the way, nice left hook Draco."

Draco accepting the towel acknowledged the complement with a nod and asked "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Remind me to tell you about my relatives sometime. Now answer your Mother's question about Snape, because you were the one who said they were taking the first watch." Harry casually replied while trying to stop the blood still flowing from his nose.

Draco looked at Harry curiously "Uncle Sev woke up enough to kick me out of his room. Said that as far as he could tell everything was healed and he just needed to sleep and recharge his 'energy'." He quoted while rolling his eyes, "The man could be on his death bed and still say that he was fine and just needed to 'recharge his energy".

Narcissa smiled and Harry started laughing again, "Isn't that the truth, I don't know which one of us has spent more time in the hospital since I started school. Madame Pomfrey swears she's going to rename the hospital ward to Potter/Snape ward. Believe it or not we even have our own beds in there; she doesn't _ever_ put anyone else in them because she never knows when we will show up."

Draco and Narcissa looked at him incredulity "I can't believe you're laughing about being in the hospital so much." Narcissa whispered.

Harry looked at her and shrugged, "When you've been as abused, battered, and hexed as many times as we have you learned to either laugh about it or let it turn you bitter and snarky. I choose to laugh and Snape chose the later, although I have been working on him to accept what has happened and let it go. Personally I try to use each experience as a learning tool, find out what curse or maneuver they used and learn to do and counter the move for the next go round." He looked at Draco and Narcissa "What I just told you goes no further _Finitly secrectus nox memorious_."

Narcissa nodded regally and Draco glared at him, "What did you just do?"

Harry looked at Narcissa with a raised eyebrow and a questioning glance. Acknowledging the look, she told Draco "He just assured that we can't talk to anyone about what he just told us and he also 'locked' the memory of it so no one can access the information with Legilimency. In fact, we won't be able to discuss anything that is said during our entire stay. That's a very powerful spell Mr. Potter, how long have you been able to do wandless magic?"

"That my dear Lady is none of your business. Do I need to Obliviate you instead of just sealing your lips on what you've seen and heard?" Narcissa gave a small shake of her head while Draco puffs up in anger again.

"Don't talk to my Mother like that you pompous jerk, you treat her with respect!"

"I have treated both of you with respect, I asked instead of just doing. What do you think I'm just going to let the two of you walk out of here without any safeguards on what has been said and done in these rooms? NOW THAT would be stupid and would put both mine and your 'Uncle Sev's' life in danger."

"Harry that's enough," came from behind them in a raspy voice, "they understand the situation as well as or better than we do."

Harry spun around wand drawn until he realized who it was behind him. "What in the bloody HELL do you think you are doing out of bed? Get your arse back in there now before I levitate you there."

"You will do no such thing." Snape started to say when interrupted by the other two people in the room.

"You will go back to bed or we will help Harry magically bind you to it." Draco and Narcissa said in unison. Harry noticing that Snape strength was fading fast quickly walked over to him and slipped an arm around Snape's waist and put the unbroken arm around his shoulder.

"Get off me, you're soaking wet and bloody on top of it." Snape snarled.

Harry glanced at him and smirked, "Get over it. Now back to your room." With that he led Snape back to his room and settled him as comfortably as he could.

"_Seallus Silenco Room!._ Now do you want to tell me what that was all about?" Snape asked in a demanding tone.

"Which? The obvious first fight with fist's and hexes or the argument that you interrupted?" Harry asked causally.

"Young man if you don't start talking right now there will be absolutely NO Hogsmeade weekends for you this year."

Harry looked at Snape and grinned, "I thought you said you wouldn't go all parental on me when the papers went through…." Snape glared at Harry as he started laughing. "God that look is priceless." Then he glanced at Snape again and quickly started explaining, "Ok, ok I'll explain. Draco saw you getting arse kicked by Tom and his Merry Band of Arseholes, as a matter of fact, he got to see his _father_ in action. Tom was told that you were dead and they left, evidently Draco had enough sense to stay hidden until they left. According to him when he (Lucius) checked on you, there was no pulse and you weren't breathing, but when Draco (thinking you were dead) finally got to you, you were badly injured, yet alive. He called Narcissa who stabilized you and then I came in for our 'lessons', then more Death Eaters showed up and I portkeyed all of us out of there to here. By the way I had Crabby pack all your stuff and send it here." He paused to glance at Snape to make sure he wasn't upset about that move, when Snape nodded he continued. "Anyway I discussed our options with Professor Dumbledore and we are all now encased in the Room of Requirements, which is warded to keep anyone but the two hand chosen house elves out. Now as for the fight, well that was just Draco and I trying to work out our differences and put the past behind us. By the way, are you the one who taught him how to throw a punch? He's got a killer left hook." Harry said as he rubbed his nose.

Snape started laughing "I did teach him a few fundamentals of fisticuffs. What pray tell was all that respect my Mother speech about…?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked faintly put out, "Draco got his knickers in a twist because I asked if I needed to Obliviate Narcissa as well as the secret and memory spell I put on them. I told them it would be stupid not to protect myself and you in some way."

Snape glared at Harry, "And WHAT did you say to them that they would need such a spell?"

Harry flinched at Snape's tone of voice, "Nothing much…just about us having our own beds in the hospital wing and how I try to learn how to counter each experience for the next time." Then he looked away and mumbles, "Ialsodidsomewandlessmagicinfrontofthem."

"You did what!"

"I said I, unthinkingly, did some wandless magic in front of them. But I'm going to have to practice it, and we are all going to be living here together, they were bound to see me do it before the 1st anyway." He said rapidly, "So don't get to pissed off, ok? I'm trying my best to trust them and I slipped up. Now I will have to trust them or I will lose what advantage I have over Tom," as he sighed disgustedly, "why do I always do this to myself?"

Snape looked at Harry tiredly, "How strong of a spell was it?"

Harry looked sheepishly at Snape, "We can talk about that later. Right now you need to rest, do you want me to wake you for dinner?" he asked while rising to his feet, at Snape's nod, he then waved his hand at the door canceling Snape's locking spell. Snape fell asleep with a look of amazement on his face at what his Harry just did.

………………………………………………………..

Draco and Narcissa watched Harry lead Severus out of the room, then decided that it was a good time for them to have a mother/son chat. Narcissa told Draco that when he had been born that she and Lucius made up trust papers stating that Severus would be the executor until he (Draco) came of age, and not only had they made Severus his Godfather the papers also state that he has the option of adopting Draco. When Draco started to question what that would do to his inheritance, his mother just smiled and said it would just be familial adoption, so he would always have family. She also told him about the power of wizardry papers she had drawn up.

"Now if your Father should get arrested again, or Merlin forbid, should something happen to me as well, the Ministry of Magic will not be able to touch our family homes or fortune. Because my dear little Dragon, as of last month _everything_ is in your name. Your Father and I are allowed a place to live and a small stipend for expenses." Narcissa grinned at the thought of Lucius having to ask his son for money, if he could find him. "You don't have to give any more galleons than the monthly compensation."

Draco looked at his Mother disbelievingly, "You mean _everything_ is mine?" Narcissa nodded still smiling. "My _parents_ have to ask me before making any estate decisions or before taking any money? When; how did you get Father to agree to this? I can't believe he would willingly do this."

Narcissa laughed, "We can make decisions that will gain the estate money, but we cannot sell or remove any items without your approval. Yes your Father knows all of this as he also had to sign the power of wizardry papers. After the Ministry of Magic disaster, he knows his time is limited, of course he also thinks you are going to continue to help support the Dark Lord's war. He signed the papers just before he went into Azkaban." As Draco stared at her dumbfounded, Harry walked back into the room.

"Am I interrupting? If so I can go somewhere else." He said while looking back and forth at Draco and Narcissa.

"No Harry you're not interrupting, as a matter of fact, you are right on time. There is something that I want to discuss with both of you, and neither of you will probably like it." The young men looked at each other and then her with a feeling of dread that they really, really weren't going to like the subject. "I want to discuss the fact that you are both just about of age. In our world, as you know Draco, betrothals are usually arranged on the day of birth, and yours with Pansy was broken when your Father was arrested. Knowing that you prefer wizards I feel I have found the best bond mate for you, and if I'm not mistaken you'll be soul mates as well."

"NO!" Draco shouted, "I know where this is going and ABSOLUTELY NOT. NO WAY IN HELL AM I MARRYING HIM." Harry had been looking confused until this statement and was now looking horrified and shaking his head no.

"What he said. We can't stand each other, did you not just break up a fight between us? Or was the blood and water that was dripping off us just my imagination.?" As a panicking Harry started backing out of the room, "I just wanted to know if you were ready for dinner." With that he ran out of the room. Draco looked at his Mother in astonishment.

"I can't believe that the _brave Gryffindor_ just ran out of the room at the word marriage." He snorted in amusement, "I'm not that bad, although Mother he does have a point, we really can't stand each other."

Narcissa laughed at the contradictions her son was making in his comments. "I noticed that you're not objecting too much at the idea of marrying Harry." She said slyly, "Would you like to?"

Draco pondered his reactions and thought about the young man that he was getting to know. He thought about all of the facets that made up Harry's personality, "Well he is the most eligible bachelor, next to me, around. He isn't hard on the eyes, his main fault is that he's a Gryffindork, but I could teach him to be more like a Slytherin. He has a quick temper, deplorable taste in clothing, he like's muggle-borns, but I guess I can tolerate that if I have too, and we have hated each other for the last six years." He finished musing, smiled at his Mother and said, "I don't think I would mind too much at all, if you can talk him into it. Ten galleons that you can't."

Narcissa beamed, "I'll get the betrothal contract made up as soon as possible. You know I always get what I want, and I want you two together and happy. As for you two hating each other, you know what they say…. There's a fine line between love and hate." With that a smug Narcissa Malfoy walked out of the room to summon a house-elf.

……………………………………………….

An agitated Harry carried a tray with a soft meal into Severus' room and gently set it on the bedside table. Noticing that he was still asleep Harry started pacing back and forth across the room thinking about what had just been tossed in his lap. '_Marriage! To Malfoy? No way, no how! I'd have to be crazy. No wait, I AM crazy to even be thinking about this. Bloody hell MARRIAGE, I'm just 17, or I will be in a few days. Damn I wish Sev would wake up so I could talk to him about this. Although knowing him, with this being his precious Godson, he'll be all for it. I mean we've already had some hellish fights about our age difference. I feel like I'm in the freaking Twilight Zone, would someone PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, wake me up from this nightmare."_

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT INFERNAL PACING, YOU'RE STARTING TO ANNOY ME." Severus commanded in his usual snarky tone.

Harry jumped, and spun around, "Don't do that! You scared about 10 years out of me, and I can't afford that!"

Severus' smirk quickly became a grimace as pain lanced through his body again. Harry noticing this handed him a dose of pain potion, which was quickly downed. "Thank you. Now would you like to tell me what has you so worked up?"

Harry eyed him warily, "I don't know if I want to tell you or not. Knowing who all is involved, you'll probably be all for it, no make that you'll help push me into it."

"Would you tell me what that cryptic statement is supposed to mean?" An exasperated Severus asked, "I would like to get some peace sometime tonight…. And a meal wouldn't be too much to ask would it?"

"Oh sorry," Harry grabbed the dinner tray (that he had charmed to keep warm) and settled it over Severus' lap, "I didn't forget to bring you dinner; I just forgot to give it to you when you woke up." Noticing that Severus' hands were trembling too much to hold his silverware steady, he slowly helped Severus eat his supper. After Severus was finished with his meal he looked at Harry with a question mark in his eyes, and Harry knew it was time to face the music and tell what was bothering him. "Narcissa wants me to bond to Draco."

Severus' face clouded over in a possessive expression, "OVER MY DEAD BODY! YOU **are** mine and we have the betrothal contract to prove it!" Then uncertainty crossed over his face; Draco is a lot younger and closer to Harry's age maybe Harry wants to be with him. He looked at Harry and noticed the look of relief on his face and then he felt his possessiveness take over again.

"Possessive much?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face, he then leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Severus' lips, which was quickly deepened by the injured potions master. Things were quickly escalating when Harry inadvertently bumped Severus' healing ribs and arm causing him to groan in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sev," Harry said in a panicked voice as he ran his hands over the healing ribs, making sure that he hadn't rebroke any. "I guess this is fates way of telling us to wait until we are officially bonded." He then looked at Severus and started snickering at the look on his face, a cross of pain and sexual frustration.

"You think this funny huh? Just you wait, I will get even." Severus said as he slid his hand up to caress Harry's groin. Soon there was another frustrated groan in the air, especially when there was a knock at the door. Getting themselves back under control Severus growled out "Enter".

Draco stepped into the room looked at them and asked them dreaded question of, "What's going on in here? And don't tell me nothing I can tell Potter, you've been panicking since Mother mentioned marriage." Harry looked over at Severus and saw the dark storm of possessiveness clouding his face again. Draco, being oblivious, continued, "I mean I know that we have never gotten along, but really I'm not that bad. After all I am one of the most eligible bachelors."

Harry looked at Draco incredulously, "Can you possibly get anymore arrogant? Yes, I'll admit that the thought of marriage scares the hell out of me, because of the fact that I am so young that I'm afraid that my BETROTHED will think of me more as his son than his partner." He watched as two faces looked back at him, one with unconditional love, and the other astounded by the fact that Harry was already engaged.

Draco slowly drew in a deep breath and released it, then he started snickering "I'm not the one who is going to tell Mother that her latest plot isn't going to happen, but I do thank you for the 10 galleons you just won me." Going into a full belly laugh at the thought of his Mother's face when she found out Golden Boy is unavailable. "So who's the lucky man?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Narcissa was gleefully writing a letter, on charmed parchment, to her solicitor to get the standard betrothal contract and starting to plan her son's bonding. It's going to be so beautiful, flowers and candles everywhere. I wonder if Albus will officiate, what am I thinking, of course he will it's his Golden Boy. Humming cheerfully as she starts making out the guest list, not knowing her plans were futile.

Draco looked at Harry, "Are you going to tell me or not? And when did you and Uncle Sev start getting along?" Harry and Severus looked at each other debating on whether or not to tell Draco anything. "Well?" Draco asked again impatiently.

"Not." Harry replied standing up, "I'll talk to you later Sev." And then he walked out the door.

Draco huffed, "How rude." Then he also turned and left, leaving Severus grumbling about insolent brats.

"Come on Potter", Draco whined as he followed Harry out the door, "who is it? Is it someone I know? How long ago did this happen? Because.."

"Draco, SHUT UP!" snarled Harry. "It's none of your business who it is, if you know them or how long ago it happened. Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to in my room." Striding quickly to the door of his room (which was conveniently next to Severus') he noticed that Draco was still following him, "Do you mind? I am going into my room ALONE. Understand?" with that he walked into his room and slammed the door shut in Draco's face.

2

A/N:

Sorry for such a short chapter. Had writers block and life got in the way. I'am still working on it I do have more.


End file.
